


I Don't Feel Like Dancing

by LoveDay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Multi, lestrooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDay/pseuds/LoveDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are invited to a wedding and John discovers some things about Sherlock he did not know</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Feel Like Dancing

Sherlock straightened his tie, “Do we have to go?” he complained for the 1895th time. John rolled his eyes at him, “Yes Sherlock. We have to go.” Sherlock sighed, obviously bored by the thought, “But why?” John picked up his jacket and slipped it on, “Because Greg and Molly are our friends and they want us to be at their wedding, just be happy Molly’s moved on.” Sherlock turned to look in the mirror so he could attempt to tame his curls, “I suppose it is a lot better now she’s not so obsessed with me.” John smiled, “Exactly. Come on, we don’t want to be late.”  
“Well...”  
“I don’t want to be late.”

The ceremony was extremely dull and typical; at least, that’s how Sherlock would describe it. If you were to ask anyone else there, they would say it was “wonderfully moving” or “beautiful and romantic”. The reception, however, was far more boring. Music. Dancing. Conversation. All things that made Sherlock’s brain rot. He was the only one sat at one of the round tables, yet he could not concentrate on his Mind Palace with all the background noise. Molly noticed him sat on his own and made her way over to him, “Why are you all alone?” Sherlock snapped out of his trance and looked at her, “Congratulations Molly. Shouldn’t you be dancing with Greg rather than wasting your time with me?” Molly sat beside him, “He’s talking to some of his family, and thank you. Do you not like dancing?”  
“Not particularly, no.”  
“Why not?”  
Sherlock was silent for a few moments before he stood, “I think Greg is looking for you.” And without another word, he left the room. He stood against the wall outside, fresh air and quiet, just what he needed. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps and John calling his name, “Sherlock? Sherlock?”  
“I’m here, John.”  
“How come you’re out here?”  
“I needed some air.”  
John raised an eyebrow at him, “Come on. You can tell me what’s wrong.”  
“What makes you think there’s something wrong?”  
“You’re my best friend, Sherlock. I can always tell when there’s something wrong.”  
Sherlock fell silent and obviously looked very bewildered and flustered. John was puzzled, “What?”  
“I..I’m your best friend?”  
“Oh...” John blushed slightly, “Y..yes,” he stuttered, “you are my best friend.” A smile slowly grew on Sherlock’s face, “You’re my best friend too, John.”  
John smiled, “Thank you, Sherlock. Now, are you going to tell me why you haven’t been dancing?”  
Sherlock sighed and looked down at his feet, “I can’t dance.”  
John merely chuckled, “Oh Sherlock. Come on.”  
He looked up at John, “Where are we going?”  
“Inside. I’m going to teach you to dance.”

Having his hand on John’s waist was very weird, but having him teach Sherlock to dance was even weirder. He was very clumsy at first, constantly stepping on John’s toes. “I’m useless at this!” he exclaimed, getting very frustrated with himself. “You’re getting there, just try it again.” After a few more attempts, Sherlock and John were waltzing around the dance floor. “John! John look! I’m dancing!” Sherlock said. He sounded like a small child who had just learnt to ride his bike without stabilizers. John smiled at him, “I told you you’d get it eventually.” Sherlock looked over and saw Greg and Molly, Molly’s arms around Greg’s neck and Greg’s hands on her waist. Sherlock liked the look of that, so put his arms around John’s waist. “Sherlock, what are you...?”  
“Put your arms around my neck.”  
“But Sherlock...”  
“Please.” Sherlock looked at John, his blue eyes gleaming in the light. John sighed and put his arms around Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock looked back at Greg and Molly, who were swaying gently. Sherlock did the same, and John followed.  
“How did I get this lucky?” Greg was saying. Molly blushed at the comment and smiled, “I love you, Gregory.”  
“I love you too, Molly.” Greg leaned in and kissed Molly passionately. Sherlock looked back at John, “John?”  
“Yes Sherlock?”  
“You’re always saying you’re not gay.”  
“Yes. Why is that important?”  
“Well, your pulse has elevated and your pupils are dilated.”  
John averted his gaze to the floor. Sherlock lifted his chin and stared into the smaller man’s eyes, “And you look closely,” Sherlock leaned in slowly, “you will see mine are too.” And before John could answer, Sherlock’s soft lips were pressed against his own. John let his eyes close and gently kissed him back. They both heard Greg shout “FINALLY” and smiled. Sherlock’s fingers found their way into John’s sandy hair and John pulled his lover closer. No one else in the room mattered, only the two of them. They pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. Sherlock smiled, “I love you, John Watson.”  
“I love you too, Sherlock Holmes.”  
“You know what?”  
“What?”  
“Weddings aren’t so bad after all.”  
John chuckled and pressed his lips against the great detective’s once more.


End file.
